


Sokka is a Dramatic Boyfriend

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boyfriends, Dramatic Sokka, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, M/M, Sokka is a dramatic gay and no you can't change my mind, cute boyfriends being cute, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: Zuko has a boring luncheon to attend as Fire Lord, but luckily for him Sokka finds a way to make it a bit more interesting.Inktober Day 7: Fancy
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Inktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Sokka is a Dramatic Boyfriend

“Sokka please,” Zuko begged from within his boyfriend’s arms. The first glints of early morning sunlight were just beginning to stream into the room. Normally Zuko would’ve already gotten out of bed and started the multitude of tasks that came with being Fire Lord, but today was different. 

Today, Zuko wanted something from his boyfriend.

“Please,” he begged again, a hint of a whine in his voice.

“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal,” Sokka replied groggily. “It’s just a stupid luncheon with a bunch of stuffy old generals.”

The war had been over for nearly six months now, but Zuko was still facing some resistance from his advisors regarding reparations. His uncle had suggested throwing a fancy luncheon to try and win some of them over. While he had to admit it was a good idea, Zuko was dreading it. Two hours of playing nice with a bunch of stuffy generals and advisors, many of whom still favored his father’s policies. It was going to be miserable.

“But that’s the point. It’s gonna be so boring.” There was definitely a whine in his voice now as he burrowed deeper into his boyfriend’s arms. “Please, don’t make me suffer through it alone.”

Sokka was quiet for a minute. Zuko would’ve thought he had fallen back asleep except for the hand that was absentmindedly stroking his hair. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time Sokka fell asleep during one of their early morning conversations.

“Fine,” Sokka eventually said, faux annoyance in his voice. “But only because I won’t let you suffer through it alone.”

“You’re the best, thank you.” Zuko planted a firm kiss on Sokka’s lips and finally dragged himself out of bed. 

Sokka only mumbled in response, something that sounded like “I’ll meet you there,” and buried himself back under the covers. Zuko could only smile as he went to start his day.

Zuko’s morning passed in a whirlwind of meetings and papers and it wasn’t long before the luncheon was upon him. The one brightside was that Sokka would be there to share in his misery. 

With a deep breath, he pushed open the doors to the hall and was immediately swarmed by a group of advisors, all trying to convince him to reconsider his reparations plan. It was several minutes before Zuko was able to politely excuse himself under the guise of getting something to drink.

He kept an eye out for Sokka as he wandered the hall, doing his best to avoid his more pretentious advisors, but didn’t catch sight of him. Maybe Sokka had decided not to come and he would be left to suffer through the rest of this alone.

One of his more conservative generals had just managed to rope him into a conversation when the doors swung open with a bang.

“Oh Agni,” Zuko whispered under his breath as he caught sight of the figure standing in the door.

There stood Sokka, dressed in the most outrageous outfit Zuko had ever seen. The lavish robes were a deep blue, adorned with small silver gemstones that sparkled in the light. Trailing behind him was a long silver cape that glimmered like a mirage.

“Hello my darling,” Sokka said dramatically, throwing his arm around Zuko’s shoulders and dragging him away from the general.

“Sokka, what is this?” Zuko asked, staring in shock at Sokka’s extravagant outfit. 

“You like it?” Sokka replied with a smirk. “Figured I had to find some way to make this fun.” 

“You’re amazing,” he laughed, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I procrastinating writing my lab report by writing today's Inktober? Yes. But it's fine lol. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this fic. I thought it was a cute concept and I love Zukka so much. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
